Our Child Story
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya sedang membuat cerita mengenai anak mereka jika Sejuurou berhasil membuat Tetsuya hamil. /Akashi dan Kuroko sudah bekerja dan tinggal bersama./One-shot/Sho-Ai/Hint M-preg/


_**Our Child Story**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbi** **asa) dengan pair AkaKuro dan tentu saja** **OOC**

 **/Newbie Author/**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

 _Italic_ (Cerita yang dibuat oleh Akashi dan Kuroko)

* * *

*Dalam _fanfic_ ini Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berumur 28 tahun. Mereka tinggal bersama di rumah bergaya tradisional.

*Akashi yang sekarang mempunyai kepribadian _Oreshi_. Kenampakan fisik mirip dengan waktu di SMA tapi sudah lebih tinggi 6 cm. Kuroko juga begitu soalnya dia punya _baby face_.

*Akashi memanggil _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan nama kecil. Orang lain dipanggil dengan nama keluarga. Tapi disini cuma sedikit banget karakter tambahannya.

.

* * *

 _Pada suatu hari hiduplah sepasang kekasih dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. Karena cinta mereka yang bisa dibilang tergolong tidak biasa atau terkadang dianggap tabu maka dalam perjalanannya mereka menemukan banyak kesulitan. Terutama dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan orang – orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Ada yang merasa kaget, sedih, marah, jijik, tetapi ternyata ada juga yang merasa senang dan bisa menerima keadaan mereka berdua. Dengan bantuan orang – orang terkasih yang terus mendukung, pasangan tersebut bisa membuat beberapa pihak yang menolak mereka untuk mengubah sudut pandang berpikir dan bertoleransi dengan keadaan mereka walaupun kata 'Menerima' masih belum terucap. Sepasang kekasih tersebut memutuskan untuk tidak pernah menyerah karena mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan masing – masing._

' _Aku tidak bisa merasakan arti kata mencintai jika bukan dia yang menjelaskan artinya kepadaku.'_

 _Dengan tekad yang keras, akhirnya dinding yang tebal dan keras bisa juga ditembus. Hubungan sepasang kekasih tersebut berhasil diterima oleh orang – orang yang mereka kasihi. Sungguh merupakan suatu hari yang sangat indah dimana mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan diri mereka lagi, baik dari orang lain maupun diri sendiri._

' _Aku tahu kalau hubungan mereka pasti akan diterima juga. Karena bagaimanapun juga itu bukan hanya satu atau dua tekad tetapi ada banyak. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang menginginkannya, kita juga merasakan hal yang sama.'_

 _Setelah hubungan mereka berhasil diterima, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan sakral dimana komitmen dijunjung tinggi. Meskipun tentu saja upacara tersebut tidak bisa dilakukan dengan cara yang biasanya, tetapi janji yang terucap sama kualitasnya dengan pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Ikatan baru tercipta maka kehidupan yang baru pun tercipta. Bukan hanya hidup satu orang tetapi dua orang yang bersatu._

 _Kehidupan rumah tangga berhasil dijalani selama beberapa waktu, terkadang terasa sangat indah, biasa saja, aneh, tidak cocok. Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya dengan saling memahami satu sama lain, selalu tercipta dua buah senyuman yang saling menguatkan perasaan masing – masing. Mereka harus selalu berjalan beriringan untuk mencapai tujuan akhir, tidak bisa masing – masing atau saling mendahului._

 _Pernah ada suatu pemikiran bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, kecuali memakan kepala sendiri. Hal itu mungkin ada benarnya karena pasangan tersebut berhasil mengalami keanehan yang belum mereka lihat sebelumnya. Salah satu dari mereka telah dinyatakan positif hamil oleh dokter, yang tentu saja terpercaya, setidaknya oleh pasangan tersebut._

 _Beberapa pemikiran pun muncul dari kerabat mereka. Ada yang berpikir bahwa itu adalah wujud dari pratek ilmu hitam, mutasi gen, kecelakaan, perkembangan teknologi, karunia Tuhan, ataupun kesalahan Tuhan. Walaupun mereka tahu jika Tuhan itu sempurna sehingga Ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. Dari berbagai macam pemikiran, pasangan tersebut percaya bahwa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Hal tersebut tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan ataupun ilmu hitam. Hal itu hanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu penyebabnya. Walaupun manusia adalah mahluk tercedas di bumi tetapi mereka tetap tidak bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut. Oleh karena itu, kita menyebutnya 'Keajaiban'. Mereka berdua percaya kalau kehamilan tersebut merupakan kesempatan bagi mereka menjawab kekhawatiran dari pihak keluarga mengenai hal keturunan. Maka, mereka melakukan segala hal untuk mewujudkan sebuah keajaiban yang berhasil mereka dapatkan._

* * *

"Tetsuya, Aku rasa bagian prolog-nya terlalu panjang. Lebih baik kalau kita langsung lompat ke bagian yang menceritakan anak kita saja."

"Sei-kun harus lebih sabar. Kita memerlukan penjelasan awal untuk membawa pembaca masuk kedalam cerita kita. Aku tahu Sei-kun suka yang cepat, tetapi kita tidak perlu terburu – buru menulisnya."

"Memangnya siapa selain kita berdua yang akan membaca cerita ini Tetsuya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja nanti ada."

Pembaca sekalian mungkin sedikit bingung dengan percakapan yang tiba – tiba muncul setelah bagian cerita yang tercetak miring. Percakapan diatas memang tidak sesuai dengan tulisan bercetak miring karena pada cerita ini, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya sedang membuat cerita mengenai anak mereka jika Sejuurou berhasil membuat Tetsuya hamil. Dengan catatan, Seijuurou tidak bersedia jika Ia bertukar posisi dengan Tetsuya sehingga dirinyalah yang hamil.

Pada hari Minggu yang cerah dimana udara sejuk bertiup sepoi – sepoi, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di beranda rumah mereka sambil menikmati pemandangan taman sederhana yang terkadang sulit untuk dinikmati berdua. Di tengah – tengah dunia kerja yang digeluti oleh pasangan tersebut, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti bersama agar mereka bisa memiliki waktu untuk saling memadu kasih sehingga kehidupan romantis yang dimiliki bisa terpenuhi.

 **/Mereka ambil cuti di hari Jumat, Senin, Selasa, dan Rabu./**

Hari Jumat dan Sabtu sudah dihabiskan untuk membersihkan rumah di siang hari dan di malam hari mereka akan menonton rekaman acara yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk hari libur. Tetsuya besikeras untuk melakukan kegiatan bersih – bersih rumah besar karena dirinya mau bersantai dengan suasana yang sangat nyaman. Dan kebetulan saat ini ada Seijuurou yang juga membantunya. Bagian yang rusak diperbaiki, bagian yang kotor dibersihkan, dan bagian yang berantakan dirapikan. Di saat – saat seperti inilah Tetsuya bisa sedikit menyuruh – nyuruh Seijuurou. Tentu saja, kalimat perintahnya bersifat terselubung sebagai kalimat permintaan atau penawaran dengan nada bicara sedikit manja.

Setelah kegiatan kerja bakti selesai, pada hari Minggu ini mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah saja. Meskipun begitu, ternyata terjadi kebingungan diantara mereka berdua. Mereka belum memikirkan kegiatan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan berdua. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kemudian membuat teh dan mulai berdiskusi. Hasil dari diskusi tersebut adalah mereka setuju untuk membuat cerita mengenai anak mereka. Karena bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa mempunyai anak sendiri. Entah ide kegiatan ini berasal dari mana, mereka bersedia untuk melakukannya walaupun bersifat sangat iseng.

 **oOo**

"Oke, sekarang kita ingin mempunyai anak dengan jenis kelamin apa Sei-kun?"

Tetsuya menuliskan keterangan – keterangan yang diperlukan untuk mendukung cerita di kertas, sedangkan Seijuurou mengetik ceritanya di komputer berdasarkan pertimbangan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin anak pertamaku laki – laki. Lalu untuk anak kedua, bisa anak perempuan atau laki – laki."

"Memangnya kita akan mempunyai dua anak Sei-kun?"

Perhatian Tetsuya kembali pada laki – laki yang dicintainya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini, oleh karena itu Tetsuya menjadi sedikit bersemangat. Mungkin saja Ia bisa mengetahui lagi hal – hal yang masih tersimpan di otak Seijuurou dan tidak pernah diutarakan.

"Kalau kita bisa mempunyai satu, kenapa tidak dengan dua Tetsuya?"

"Kita berdua anak tunggal jadi kupikir Sei-kun hanya ingin punya satu anak. Selain itu, di dalam cerita ini kehamilan tersebut dianggap keajaiban dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Makanya Aku berpikir bahwa kita hanya bisa melakukannya sekali."

"Hm, padahal Aku ingin punya dua anak yang mirip dengan Tetsuya. Pasti Tetsuya kecil terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

Sejuurou tersenyum lalu menyentuh bagian samping wajah Tetsuya dengan tangan kanan. Kepala Tetsuya ditarik untuk mendekati wajah Seijuurou sehingga dirinya bisa memberikan ciuman yang lembut. Ciuman dengan penuh rasa cinta tanpa gairah seksual.

Tetsuya ternyata cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Seijuurou. Dirinya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut walaupun mereka sudah pacaran semenjak menjadi anak baru di universitas. Jantung miliknya selalu berdetak kencang setiap Seijuurou menciumnya. Tetsuya tidak tahu apakah dirinya memang seperti itu atau karena Sejuurou adalah orang yang menciumnya.

"Aku penasaran apakah dua puluh tahun lagi wajah ini masih akan memerah jika Aku mencium bibir ini. Tetsuya ternyata masih belum terbiasa."

"Wajahku seperti ini karena Sei-kun suka melakukannya tiba – tiba. Dan kalau boleh, Aku ingin Sei-kun memastikannya tiga puluh tahun lagi."

"Empat puluh tahun lagi juga boleh _Sayang_. Tetsuya tinggal minta kapan saja kalau mau pengecekan dilakukan." Seijuurou kembali bergerak mendekati wajah Tetsuya dan mencium kening Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sedikit mendorong Seijuurou untuk menghentikan Seijuurou yang mulai bergerak ke bawah untuk mencium hidungnya. "Pengecekannya sudah selesai. Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi diskusinya."

"Kalau Aku, Aku ingin punya anak laki – laki yang kenampakannya seperti Sei-kun. Aku ingin lihat Sei-kun yang masih imut, soalnya sekarang Sei-kun sudah tidak imut lagi. Dan, um… kenapa Sei-kun tidak mau mempunyai dua anak perempuan?"

 _Cinta itu dari mata turun ke hati_. Kalau ciuman Seijuurou, dari kening turun ke telapak tangan. Sekarang dirinya sedang memegang tangan kiri Tetsuya lalu ditarik naik untuk dicium.

"Kalau mengenai hal itu… karena kalau anakku perempuan semua nanti cuma Aku sendiri yang tampan di rumah." Seijuurou berkata sambil tersenyum dan memainkan tangan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya supaya terlihat cemberut sebagai wujud dari ketidakpuasannya. "Apa maksudnya itu? Aku ini juga tampan Sei-kun, atau bisa juga dibilang _ganteng_."

"Ya, ya, Aku tahu sayang. Tetapi terkadang Tetsuya terlihat _cute_ dan hampir menjurus jadi cantik."

Dalam hati Seijuurou berkata, 'Sebenarnya bukan menjurus lagi tapi terlihat sangat cantik.'

"Aku ini laki – laki. Jadi bukan cantik namanya, tapi tampan."

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan mereka mengenai _Tetsuya yang_ _cantik_. Ia memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua akan mempunyai satu anak laki – laki.

* * *

' _Pasangan homoseksual pertama yang berhasil melahirkan seorang anak adalah …..'_

 _Pertanyaan isian seperti diatas mungkin bisa saja suatu saat muncul di lembar ujian. Salah satu keajaiban dunia juga bisa bergeser peringkatnya dikarenakan hal tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal tersebut dari masyarakat dunia. Mereka hanya memberitahu pihak keluarga utama dan teman terdekat. Bahkan doter, perawat, rumah sakit, dan para ahli lainnya juga dibatasi. Akashi Seijuurou sebagai CEO dari Akashi Corporation menggunakan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk mewujudkan dan menyembunyikan kelahiran putranya yang dikandung oleh Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Mereka tahu bahwa di mata publik, putra mereka akan dianggap sebagai anak adopsi dan suatu saat hal itu mungkin bisa menyinggung perasaan putra mereka. Tetapi, mereka telah memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan tersebut. Mereka tidak mau kehidupan keluarga mereka rusak karena suatu hari mungkin ada pihak – pihak tertentu yang ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan penelitian. Mereka sadar bahwa mungkin, hal tersebut bisa membantu kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan tetapi mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi putra mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Akashi dan Kuroko menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah keegoisan yang tak akan pernah mereka ingin perbaiki._

* * *

Hal berikunya dalam kertas yang ditulisi Tetsuya adalah **Nama**.

"Berikutnya adalah **Nama**. Yang terbayang di kepalaku adalah Seiya atau Seiji, soalnya Aku membayangkan anak kita memiliki kenampakan seperti Sei-kun waktu masih kecil."

"Kenapa bukan kenampakan Tetsuya saja? Kalau hal nama Aku punya Naoki atau Yuuki."

"Tapi Aku mau yang seperti Sei-kun. Karena Aku yang mengandung jadi biarkan Aku yang menentukan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan suit saja?"

"Tidak mau. Aku pasti kalah kalau yang menjadi lawanku Sei-kun." Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetsuya sudah kapok bermain suit dengan Seijuurou karena setelah beberapa belas tahun mencoba, dirinya tidak pernah menang.

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak untuk menemukan suatu ide. Dan ternyata suatu ide memang jatuh dari langit menembus atap rumah dan masuk ke dalam tengkorak kepala Tetsuya.

"Kita akan menentukannya menggunakan _The Pencil of the Lazy God: Rolling Pencil_."

Seijuurou lalu menatap Tetsuya dengan heran. "Itu benda macam apa Tetsuya?"

"Itu senjata rahasia yang dimiliki Midorima-kun untuk menghadapi ujian tertulis. Ia memberikannya kepadaku dan Aku memberikannya kepada Kagami-kun. Ia berhasil mendapat nilai 98 di ujian Bahasa Jepang."

Mendengar hal tersebut, rasa penasaran Seijuurou tumbuh. Ia sudah pernah mendengar cerita mengenai Kagami dan ujian sekolah dari Tetsuya. Jadi, Ia tahu kalau Kagami pasti bergantung penuh pada pensil tersebut.

"Hm, hanya 98, pantas saja peringkat Shintaro di kelas tidak pernah menang dariku."

"Sei-kun tidak boleh sombong. Midorima-kun selalu berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin dalam ujian."

"Oke, jadi sekarang Tetsuya mau menghubungi Kagami-kun?"

"Benar. Aku ambil _handphone_ dulu ya."

Tetsuya beranjak dari beranda dan berjalan menuju meja di ruang tengah. Mereka berdua sengaja meletakan ponsel mereka di ruang tengah agar tidak terlalu mengganggu jadwal libur mereka tetapi masih bisa menerima telpon penting atau darurat.

Tetsuya kembali duduk di sebelah Seijuurou dengan ponsel yang dipegang dengan tangan kanan.

" _Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuut… Tuut… Tuuuut…. Tuuut…._ "

" _Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuut… Tuut… Tuuuut…. Tuuut…._ "

"Kagami-kun tidak menjawab telponnya, mungkin Ia sedang di dapur."

"Kalau begitu coba hubungi Daiki."

Tetsuya kembali sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Ia mencari nama temannya yang sekarang sudah tinggal bersama dengan teman yang ingin dihubunginya.

 **/Kagami dan Aomine tinggal bersama di apartemen Kagami yang sama dengan yang ada di anime./**

" _Tuuut… Tuut… Tuuut… Cklek… Halo, siang Tetsu._ " Terdengar suara Aomine yang sedikit malas. Sepertinya Aomine sedang bersantai sekarang.

"Selamat siang Aomine-kun. Apa Aomine-kun sedang ada di rumah sekarang?"

" _Iya~_ "

"Apa kau juga bersama Kagami-kun?"

" _Benar, Ia sedang di dapur._ "

"Kalau Kagami-kun sedang tidak sibuk, Aku ingin bicara dengannya Aomine-kun."

" _Okeee… Sayaaaang, Tetsu ingin bicara denganmu!_ "

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Kagami yang marah – marah karena dipanggil _sayang_ di depan telepon yang masih tersambung.

" _Halo, ada apa Kuroko?_ "

"Selamat siang Kagami-kun. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu jadi apa kau sedang bisa diganggu?"

" _Um, bisa, Aku sudah selesai memasak._ "

"Kagami-kun apa kau masih menyimpan pensil Midorima-kun yang Aku berikan padamu? Aku sedang memerlukannya sekarang."

" _Er, seingatku masih ada. Memangnya kau ingin mengikuti ujian apa Kuroko?_ "

"Bukan untuk ujian tetapi untuk menentukan masa depanku bersama Sei-kun."

Seijuurou lalu tertawa menengar ucapan Tetsuya.

" _Hah, apa – apaan itu? Itu hanya pensil aneh Kuroko! Tapi kalau kau memerlukannya, Aku akan mengambilnya dulu._ "

"Baiklah, Kagami-kun tidak usah terburu – buru."

Selagi menunggu Kagami, Kuroko kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya.

 **1\. S**

 **2\. T**

 **3\. S**

 **4\. T**

 **5\. S**

 **6\. T**

Beberapa menit kemudian suara Kagami kembali terdengar dari ponsel Tetsuya.

" _Sudah ketemu, kapan kau akan mengambilnya?_ "

"Tidak perlu diambil Kagami-kun. Sekarang Aku ingin Kagami-kun menggelindingkan pensil tersebut dan sebutkan angka apa yang muncul."

" _Sekarang?_ "

Walaupun bingung, Kagami menuruti permintaan Kuroko.

" _Yang keluar adalah nomor 1._ "

Tetsuya lalu melingkari nomor satu pada kertasnya.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Kagami-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

" _Sudah? Kau cuma mau menggelindingkannya?_ "

"Benar. Karena memang seperti itu cara memakainya."

" _Haah! Dasar kurang kerjaan! Bisa – bisanya kau meminta hal tidak jelas seperti itu. Baiklah, Aku tutup telponnya!_ "

Hubungan telpon berhasil putus dan Tetsuya kembali berdiri untuk mengembalikan ponselnya ke ruang tengah. Setelah kembali, Tetsuya mengangkat kertasnya dan menunjukannya pada Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, karena yang terpilih adalah huruf **S** maka anak kita akan mirip dengan Sei-kun."

"Jadi, huruf **S** disini bukan berarti pilihanku?"

"Bukan. Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan! Dan Aku tidak menerima protes lanjutan."

"Oh, Tetsuya ternyata sedang mau nakal ya. Baiklah, Aku akan menurutimu tetapi sebagai gantinya berikan Aku satu ciuman di bibir bukan di pipi. Aku sedang tidak ingin Tetsuya jadi _tsundere_."

"Dasar! Sei-kun ini perhitungan sekali."

Tetsuya lalu maju dan mendekatkan dirinya untuk mencium Seijuurou dengan lembut. Ciuman yang diberikan tidak terlalu lama tetapi bisa menyalurkan rasa cinta yang dimiliki Tetsuya. Setelah Tetsuya menarik kembali tubuhnya, Seijuurou memandang Tetsuya sambil tersenyum karena wajah Tetsuya kembali memerah lagi.

"Tentu saja Aku ini perhitungan sayang. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya Aku bekerja di perusahaanku kalau tidak seperti itu."

Seijuurou lalu mengelus kepala Tetsuya. "Selanjutnya untuk nama, bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan nama yang tidak mirp denganku? Aku ingin menjadi satu – satunya _Sei-kun_ yang ada di hidup Tetsuya."

Mendengar alasan Seijuurou, Tetsuya tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa terkadang pria seperti _Sei-kun_ bisa juga menjadi manja. "Baiklah. Hm, um, mungkin kita perlu nama yang sedikit mendukung cerita. Apa ya?..."

"Um, bagaimana kalau **Kiseki** saja Sei-kun?"

" **Kiseki**? Tetsuya ingin bernostalgia tentang _Kiseki no Sedai_? Nama itu sedikit tidak biasa untuk digunakan sebagai nama seseorang, Tetsuya. Dan lagi, kalau seperti itu berarti kau akan memanggilnya dengan **Kise-kun**. Aku tidak mau namanya tersamarkan dengan nama keluarga Ryota."

"Aku akan memanggilnya **Seki** atau **Seki-kun**. Aku juga tidak mau anakku mengambil sifat cerewet Kise-kun."

Kemudian, Seijuurou menyetujui saran Tetsuya dan cerita mereka berdua pun berlanjut kembali.

* * *

 _Anak ajaib yang berhasil dilahirkan oleh Kuroko lalu diberi nama sesuai dengan perwujudannya di dunia._ _ **Kiseki**_ _berarti keajaiban. Ia adalah keajaiban yang berhasil lahir dari cinta tabu antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Ia juga merupakan benih cinta yang berhasil lahir dari perjuangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang laki – laki yang tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah. Orang pertama yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou bertekuk lutut atas nama cintanya kepada Kuroko. Dan_ _ **Kiseki**_ _juga menjadi simbol kesempurnaan bagi Keluarga Akashi yang baru saja terbentuk._

 _Kiseki memiliki kenampakan seperti Akashi, kecuali warna matanya. Rambut merah menyala dengan mata berwarna biru muda. Sungguh perpaduan warna yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi hal tersebut justru menjadi lambang dari cinta yang lahir di dalam perbedaan. Dari segi sifat dan kecerdasan, Kiseki juga menuruni sifat Akashi._

 _Pada umur enam tahun, Kiseki mulai tertarik dengan Shogi. Akashi sering memainkan permainan tersebut dengan Kiseki yang duduk di pangkuannya. Terkadang Kiseki suka bertanya dan Akashi akan langsung menjelaskan. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang sangat berharga bagi Kuroko. Dirinya suka mengabadikan pemandangan tersebut dengan mengambil foto secara diam – diam._

* * *

"Mengambil fotomu secara diam – diam? Bukannya Sei-kun yang sering melakukan hal tersebut kepadaku?"

Tetsuya memandang rentetan kalimat yang diketik oleh Seijuurou. Selain berperan menjadi salah satu penulis, Tetsuya juga bertugas menjadi editor untuk mengecek kebenaran penulisan kata sampai dengan keanehan Seijuurou yang mungkin saja akan mempengaruhi cerita tersebut.

"Memang, tapi sekarang keadaannya adalah Aku sedang bermain Shogi dengan Kiseki. Apa maksudmu, kau mau Aku memasang kamera pengintai beresolusi tinggi untuk memfotonya? Karena akan terasa aneh kalau Aku memasang pengatur waktu atau mengajak Kiseki untuk ber- _selfie_.Dan jujur, aku lebih suka memasang kamera tersebut di kamar kita."

Seijuurou lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tetsuya dan berbisik di dekat telinga Tetsuya. Ia sengaja mengeluarkan suara memikat untuk menggoda Tetsuya.

"Kita punya banyak hal yang bisa kita abadikan _Sayang_."

Tetsuya lalu mendorong tubuh Seijuurou untuk menjauh darinya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa telinganya merasa geli dan perlahan menjadi panas.

"Dasar mesum!"

* * *

 _Banyak kerabat Akashi dan Kuroko mengatakan kalau Kiseki adalah replika dari Akashi dengan pengecualian warna mata. Tetapi sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang sangat berbeda dari Akashi dan Kiseki, yaitu keberadaan yang tipis. Keberadaan tipis yang dimaksud tidak semata – mata seperti yang dimiliki Kuroko dimana dirinya selalu menjadi tidak terdeteksi. Jika emosi Kiseki sedang sangat meningkat baik yang negatif ataupun positif, maka keberadaanya akan sangat terasa bahkan memancing perhatian. Keberadaannya akan terasa menghilang jika Kiseki sedang diam tanpa mengeluarkan emosi dengan ekspresi yang sering dikenakan oleh Kuroko, datar atau bisa dibilang poker face._

 _Saat berusia tujuh tahun Kiseki berkunjung ke tempat kakeknya dan berhasil membuat keributan. Para pelayan yang ada di rumah utama kediaman Keluarga Akashi berhasil kehilangan keberadaan Kiseki di dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Ayah Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian di setiap sudut rumah dengan tujuan menemukan cucunya yang hilang. Petugas keamanan dan para pelayan dikerahkan dengan satu tujuan, menemukan Akashi Kiseki sebelum pasangan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kembali untuk menjemput Kiseki. Dengan bergerak dibawah pimpinan Ayah Akashi, akhirnya Kiseki berhasil ditemukan. Ternyata Kiseki sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap bola basket milik Seijuurou, hasil pemberian Ibu Akashi. Entah Kiseki mendapatkan ide dari mana, Ayah Akashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lalu mengelus kepala Kiseki._

 _Mendengar keributan yang berhasil dibuat anaknya, Kuroko lalu bertanya kepada Kiseki perihal alasan dirinya mencari bola milik Akashi. Jawaban Kiseki adalah bahwa dirinya sedang bermain petak umpet dengan semua orang termasuk kedua Ayahnya. Seijuurou mengatakan kepada Kiseki bahwa Ia harus mencari bola basket miliknya tanpa ketahuan satu orang pun di rumah tersebut. Batas waktunya adalah sampai Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kembali. Jika berhasil, Kiseki akan mendapatkan bola basket yang dicarinya kemudian mendapatkan pelajaran permainan basket dari Seijuurou._

* * *

"Sei-kun, Aku jadi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat ada yang ingin berbuat jahat dan menculik Kiseki?"

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou dengan ekspresi khawatir yang jarang terlihat. Seijuurou sebenarnya memasukan bagian tersebut hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasinya. Ia terkadang merasa ingin sekali membuat keributan di rumahnya untuk mencairkan suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada disana. Ia juga ingin Ayahnya tidak memperlakukan cucunya seperti perlakuan yang diterimanya dulu. Ia tidak menyangka hal tersebut berhasil membuat Tetsuya khawatir. Walaupun ini hanya sebuah cerita yang mereka berdua buat.

Seijuurou lalu tersenyum untuk menenangkan diri Tetsuya. Ia juga merangkul pundak dan mengusap – usap bagian lengan atas kiri Tetsuya untuk memberikan rasa aman. "Oleh karena itu, kita harus mengajarkannya perlindungan diri."

* * *

 _Menindaklanjuti kemampuan Kiseki dalam menghilang, Kuroko yang merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan Kiseki meminta Akashi untuk mengajarkan perlindungan diri. Dengan melihat kemampuan fisik yang mirip dengannya, Akashi mengambil pilihan perlindungan diri menggunakan senjata tajam yang mempunyai bentuk pendek dan tipis karena bisa dibawa dengan mudah. Untuk mendukung kemampuan fisik Kiseki, Akashi juga menyewa guru beladiri. Akashi berencana untuk mengajarkan Kiseki ilmu Kendo dan Memanah di masa mendatang._

 _Sebagai langkah awal, Kiseki mendapatkan pelatihan menggunakan pisau – pisau kecil yang dimiliki Akashi. Ia juga menyarankan Kiseki untuk membawa gunting sebagai salah satu benda untuk melindungi diri. Gunting dipilih karena disa dibawa kemana saja dan merupakan suatu hal yang biasa untuk dibawa anak sekolah. Selain gunting, Akashi juga memberikan saran bahwa Kiseki juga bisa menggunakan cutter dan pena._

 _Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perlindungan diri, Akashi mengajak Kiseki pergi ke toko milik teman yang sudah dikenalnya dengan nama Midorima Shintaro. Sebagai pekerjaan sampingan, Paman Midorima memiliki toko lucky item yang menjual berbagai macam barang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan penggemar Oha-Asa. Perihal manajemen toko diserahkan kepada kekasihnya yang bernama Takao Kazunari. Paman Midorima bisa dibilang sebagai penanam modal dengan maksud berinvestasi dan menyalurkan hobi. Akashi memesan sebuah gunting yang sesuai untuk tangan anaknya sehingga bisa digunakan dengan baik. Takao sebagai manajer toko melakukan konsultasi kepada Midorima untuk mencari gunting yang tepat dan memiliki nilai keberuntungan yang tinggi. Setelah memiliki alat perlindungan, Kiseki melanjutkan latihan dengan giat. Di belakangnya ada Kuroko yang selalu memberikan semangat dan nasihat._

 _Kiseki sangat menempel dengan Kuroko. Jika ada kesempatan, dirinya selalu meminta Kuroko untuk tidur bersama dengannya atau tidur di kamar Akashi dan Kuroko. Anehnya, Kiseki tidak pernah mengajak Akashi. Kuroko pasti selalu menjadi pilihan pertama untuk menemani dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Akashi berpikir kalau Kiseki mempunyai selera yang sama dengannya. Namun, Akashi tidak pernah bingung dengan hal tersebut karena Kuroko Tetsuya sudah memberikan hatinya untuk masuk kedalam penjara hati Akashi Seijuurou. Sekali masuk, tidak akan bisa keluar lagi._

 _Langkah pengamanan yang diambil Akashi adalah mengirim Kiseki untuk bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan yang ada di Kyoto. Akashi sebenarnya berencana untuk mengirim Kiseki semenjak SMP tetapi Ia tahu kalau Kuroko tidak akan memberi izin. Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko memiliki sisi possessive terhadap Ki–_

* * *

"Sei-kun apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini? Aku ingin anak kita belajar cara melindungi diri bukan cara memainkan senjata tajam. Dan kenapa bisa ada Midorima-kun disini, dengan pekerjaan yang aneh? Dia bisa marah kalau membaca ini Sei-kun."

Tetsuya yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan, kembali dengan mata yang menyorot tajam setelah membaca apa yang sudah ditulis Seijuurou.

"Oh, ayolah Tetsuya! Aku menulis bagian ini hanya untuk menambahkan humor pada cerita kita. Dan untuk Shintaro, anggap saja Aku sedang mengajak Kiseki untuk mengenal teman – teman kita. Mereka itu _antik_ jadi Kiseki harus mengenal mereka dengan baik."

"Tapi kalau seperti itu, Kiseki bukannya melindungi diri tetapi malah melukai penculiknya. Bagaimana kalau Kiseki menuruni sisi gelapmu? Dan untuk soal Midorima-kun, baiklah Aku menerimanya."

"Tidak masalah bagiku asalkan dirinya tetap selamat. Dan hal ini juga berlaku untukmu Tetsuya. Kemudian sisi gelapku tidak akan menurun padanya karena selain diriku, dia juga mempunyai satu lagi Ayah yang baik bernama Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam hatinya. Hal seperti itu memang selalu terjadi setiap Seijuurou memberikan pujian kepadanya. "Tetapi, apa hal itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Lagipula ini adalah cerita yang kita buat sendiri. Apapun yang kita pikirkan bisa ditulis, bahkan imaginasi kita yang terlalu berlebihan sekalipun juga bisa."

Tetsuya lalu menghela napasnya untuk berusaha memahami jalan pikir Seijuurou yang terkadang bisa aneh.

"Baiklah, Aku terima. Kemudian apa – apaan paragraph yang terakhir? Kau cemburu dengan Kiseki? Sei-kun, dia itu anakku. Hal seperti ini Aku pastikan tidak akan terjadi jika kita bisa memiliki Kiseki."

"Ada suatu pemikiran bahwa sebelum seorang pria menemukan wanita yang dicintainya, seorang ibu akan menjadi wanita yang dicintainya. Aku hanya tidak ingin seluruh perhatianmu tertuju kepadanya."

"Sei-kun terkadang terlalu banyak berpikir." Kuroko lalu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Akashi. "Walaupun Aku berusaha mengerahkan seluruh kosentrasiku kepada anak kita, Sei-kun pasti akan selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Bagaimanapun juga Aku mencintai Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya…" Seijuurou lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tetsuya kemudian menariknya untuk dipeluk. Dengan jarak yang bernilai 0 cm diantara mereka, Seijuurou lalu berbicara tepat di samping telinga Tetsuya. "Selamat Tetsuya, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu."

"Dan bagaimana kalau kita bermesraan dulu sebelum melanjutkan cerita ini Tetsuya?"

* * *

" _Ayah, Aku ingin menantangmu hari ini. Taruhannya adalah pelatih untuk latihan basket hari ini. Aku mau diajari oleh Papa hari ini."_

 _Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. Di sampingnya telah berdiri Kiseki berumur sepuluh tahun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

" _Ah, kamu sudah disini rupanya. Aku pikir Kiseki masih di dapur." Akashi lalu menutup koran yang dipegangnya dan meletakan koran tersebut diatas meja yang ada di depannya. "Baiklah. Tetapi kamu tidak boleh menangis lagi jika nanti kalah dengan Ayah." Akashi lalu mengelus kepala anaknya sambil tersenyum._

" _Aku sudah berlatih dengan keras semenjak permainan kita sebelumnya. Permainanku hari ini pasti akan membuat Ayah kaget. Dan Aku tidak akan bersedih jika Aku kalah hari ini, soalnya Aku sudah berjuang dengan keras. Kata Paman Midorima, Aku tidak mengalami kegagalan, hanya belum beruntung. Makanya, hari ini Paman Midorima mengirimkan ini kepadaku."_

 _Kiseki lalu memperlihatkan tangan kiri yang disembunyikannya di belakang. Diatas tangannya terdapat boneka anak ayam berwarna merah dengan mata berwarna biru. Boneka tersebut tidak terlalu besar, tingginya hanya 15 cm._

" _Paman Midorima bilang kalau lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini adalah boneka anak ayam."_

 _Akashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat benda yang ada di tangan anaknya. Akashi merasa kalau Midorima ingin mempengaruhi Kiseki karena anaknya tersebut memiliki kesamaan zodiak dengan dirinya. Tetapi, Akashi tidak merasa khawatir. Dirinya percaya kalau Kiseki tidak akan menjadi seperti Midorima yang menggemari Oha-Asa._

* * *

"Kiseki memanggilku _Papa_?"

Tetsuya membaca tulisan yang baru saja ditulis oleh Seijuurou sambil mengeringkan rambut Seijuurou yang basah setelah mandi. Sebelumnya mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menulis situasi dimana Kiseki akan melawan Seijuurou dalam permainan Shogi. Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut Seijuurou, Tetsuya menggunakan handuk yang tergantung di pundaknya untuk mengeringkan rambut miliknya sendiri.

"Iya, untuk membedakan panggilan kita berdua." Seiijurou lalu berhenti bekerja dan menatap Tetsuya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku bisa menggantinya dengan _Otou-sama_ dan _Tou-chan_."

"Aku mau tetapi yang dipanggil _Otou-sama_ adalah Aku."

"Kalau soal itu Aku menolak. Aku ingin Tetsuya yang dipanggil _Tou-chan_. Dan ceritanya akan menjadi seperti ini."

* * *

 _Kiseki yang hampir genap satu tahun terduduk diatas futon dengan tawa riang yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar. Saat ini Kiseki sudah bisa diajak bermain dan sudah mulai mencoba untuk berceloteh. Walaupun tentu saja, kata – kata yang keluar masih tidak jelas dan belum berbentuk suatu kata. Di depan Kiseki, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang dalam posisi tengkurap dimana kedua siku mereka digunakan untuk menyanggah badan bagian atas. Dengan begitu pandangan mereka kira – kira akan sejajar dengan Kiseki._

 _Melihat Kuroko yang memanggil namanya, Kiseki mengerak – gerakan tangannya ke arah Kuroko sambil tertawa – tawa._

" _Kisekiii…"_

" _Kyaa! Babuba bababu! Bu! Bu!"_

" _Kiseki coba panggil Aku_ _ **Otou-san**_ _._ _ **O – tou – san**_ _!" Kuroko mencoba mengajak bicara Kiseki dan mengejakan kata – katanya dengan pelan._

" _Bububa! Bububa! Tatata!"_

" _Kiseki sepertinya masih belum bisa berucap dengan benar Tetsuya." Akashi yang ada di samping Kuroko berhasil mengembangkan senyum yang terkadang sulit untuk dilihat. Senyum tulus yang ditunjukan di hadapan putranya._

" _Kiseki coba sekali lagi._ _ **O – tou – san**_ _!"_

" _Tata!_ _ **Tou**_ _!" Tangan Kiseki yang bergerak aktif lalu memegang jari tangan Kuroko. "_ _ **Tou**_ _!"_

" _Eh?!" Akashi dan Kuroko lalu merasa kaget mendengar kata yang belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya._

" _Sei-kun, kurasa tadi Kiseki berusaha menyebut_ _ **Otou-san**_ _!" Kuroko memandangi Kiseki dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya._

 _Sekarang giliran Akashi yang berusaha untuk mengajarkan kata 'Ayah'. "Kiseki coba ucapkan sekali lagi!_ _ **O – tou – san**_ _!"_

 _Kiseki lalu mengubah pandangannya pada Akashi dan menyentuh jari – jari tangannya. "_ _ **O – tou**_ _!"_

" _Tetsuya, Kiseki berusaha memanggilku. Ia berhasil mengucapkan kata pertamanya." Akashi langsung tertawa – tawa kepada Kuroko dan Kiseki._

" _Kiseki pintar, coba ucapkan sekali lagi. Aku adalah siapa?" Tangan Akashi lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Kyaa! Kyaa!_ _ **O-tou**_ _!" Kiseki terlihat senang karena barusan saja dipuji Akashi._

" _Kalau ini siapa?" Akashi sekarang menunjuk Kuroko yang ada di sampingnya. Kuroko lalu menggoyang – goyangkan tangannya kepada Kiseki._

" _ **Tou**_ _!"_

* * *

"Kira – kira ceritanya seperti itu Tetsuya."

Seijuurou langsung menyimpan hasil ketikannya dengan cepat. Pandangannya lalu kembali pada Tetsuya.

"Tetapi dia masih bayi Sei-kun. Ia belum terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dipelajarinya pertama kali. Dan lagi kita belum mengajarinya kata – kata _Otou-sama_ dan _Tou-chan_."

"Kalau soal itu, Aku yang akan mengajarkannya di masa depan. Jadi, Tetsuya tidak usah khawatir."

"Dasar! Ada – ada saja alasannya Sei-kun. Kalau begitu Aku dipanggil Papa saja."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kembali menulis cerita mereka berdua. Cerita yang tidak bisa terwujud tetapi tetap ditulis. Entah apakah mereka berdua hanya akan menuliskannya di hari libur tersebut atau mungkin dilanjutkan kembali di hari yang lain. Mereka berdua juga belum berencana untuk menunjukan cerita tersebut kepada orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sudah jelas, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tak akan pernah melupakan nama **Kiseki**. Nama yang mereka pilih untuk melakukan suatu kegiatan iseng namun berakhir dengan cukup serius tetapi menyenangkan. Oh bukan, kita belum tahu apakah kegiatan iseng itu akan berakhir.

Kiseki berarti keajaiban. Walaupun keajaiban tersebut tidak bisa terwujud, kebersamaan mereka sekarang merupakan suatu keajaiban bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Dan satu hal lagi yang mereka percaya adalah bahwa cinta mereka berdua merupakan _Kiseki_ tanpa wujud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 _ **Author's Massages:**_

 **Yak, cerita ini berakhir dengan aneh dan cerita anak mereka juga tidak lengkap, terus kurang bagian dialog juga. Awalnya Aku memang mau** _ **fanfic**_ **ini tidak terlalu panjang dan bagian akhirnya dibuat gantung. Dan ini semua terjadi karena kemampuan dan ide Author-nya masih kurang.**

 **Aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Semoga cerita ini bisa sedikit menghibur dan bisa mengisi waktu luang kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!**

 ***Jika ada** **salah tulis** **, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ _ **-**_ **nya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**.


End file.
